


Mist's Stash

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mist is a Yaoi Fangirl and Boyd finds it hot, One Shot, porn stash, rated just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Mist isn’t as innocent as she’s cracked up to be. Boyd learns this the hard way.





	Mist's Stash

**Author's Note:**

> Ho-lee fucking shit… has it really been this long since I’ve wrote a Tellius fic?! Welp, time to rectify that!
> 
> Given how much I write about Fire Emblem Fates, you’d think it’d be my favorite installment in the series, and… well, you’re close. It’s my second favorite, but number one will always belong to Radiant Dawn, my all-time favorite game, and Path of Radiance will be number 3. I love Tellius to death, and it’s had such a big impact on who I am, and if it wasn’t for Boyd, I seriously won’t be the same person I am today.
> 
> Anyway, I used to write fanfiction on FF.net, and oh my God, I was such a cringelord in hindsight. Thankfully, I’ve gotten way better, and I consider this fanfic to be a remaster of an earlier fanfic I wrote. With all that said, I really hope you enjoy!

In hindsight, Boyd actually kind of _missed_ the chaos and anarchy of the Mad King’s War.

Of course, he didn’t miss it because he loved killing a metric crapton of people with an axe and single-handedly becoming Ike’s equal and the single-best axefighter in all of Crimea, but he genuinely enjoyed the excitement of the adventure. That wasn’t to say he didn’t take time to appreciate the fact that the loss of life at the hands of King Ashnard was staggering, and in all honesty, he was kind of envious of the people who managed to _bring_ life back to Tellius as opposed to taking it.

But even then, he wished he had other jobs than clearing out bandits and the like. Boyd became a War Hero and managed to get _342 confirmed kills_ over the course of the conflict 1, so it’d be quite obvious that this would be rather boring in comparison. But he tried to appreciate peace reigning in the continent once more: with the newly-reinstated Queen Elincia on the throne and Ike back to being a commoner, all the Mighty Soldier found himself doing was doing chores around the Fort and getting into skirmishes with brigands.

He most _certainly_ wasn’t being paid enough to do _this,_ however.

As Boyd managed to clean out his girlfriend Mist’s room, he managed to pull out a wooden chest hidden under her bed… one that happened to contain a massive variety of books, all with smutty names like _“The Sword of Lust”_ or _“Hungering Desire”_ and upon reading it, Boyd discovered it wasn’t _just_ smut, but _gay smut._

And Mist was _interested in this?!_

Boyd gawked for a moment, having peeked at some of the less… _safe for work_ aspects of the smutty serials. Boyd almost didn’t notice a certain familiar voice chirp from behind.

“Hey, Boyd!”

Boyd yelped indignantly, fiddling with the book before hastily putting it to the wayside. Turning around completely beet-faced, he saw his 16-year old girlfriend smiling happily as ever – the same Mist Gawain he grew to fall in love over the course of the war.

“Jeez, what the heck is taking you so long?” Mist huffed. “Ike says you’ve got _other_ chores to do, and that you better hurry up… and…”

Mist trailed off in thought and subsequently paled upon seeing the chest. “W-Where’d you get that?”

Boyd shook his head and sighed, still blushing. “Um… nice _assortment_ of novels you got here, Mist.”

It took approximately two seconds for Mist to realize what she was talking about.

Immediately, Mist began breathing rapidly, in and out. Panic set into the cheerful Valkyrie’s mind upon realizing that Ike could _find_ her reading male-on-male smut, and she immediately began breathing rapidly, immediately attempting to salvaging the situation.

“B-Boyd, wait…” Mist felt like she was going to die of embarrassment, and the poor girl lit up like Titania’s hair. “P-Please, wait, I can _explain_ , just listen and – “

“I don’t think there’s anything to explain here, Mist.”

Boyd’s tactless response only made Mist’s panic _worse_. “Oh my Goddess, Boyd, please, listen…”

“Mist,” Boyd shook his head with a smile. “I’m not mad at a – “

“Please, you can’t tell Ike! If he finds out, he’ll be so mad!”

“…uh, Mist?”

“You _cannot tell him, please!_ I-If he finds out, you don’t even _know_ how mad he’s going to b – “

_“MIST!”_

“Eep!” Mist squeaked indignantly upon having her boyfriend yell at her like that, before regaining the courage to speak up. “Um… y-yes?”

Boyd simply shook his head and chuckled. “I really don’t mind at all.”

“You… what?”

Boyd didn’t really waste must time before scooping his muscular arms around his girlfriend’s waste and pressing his lips unto hers. Mist turned beet red upon having Boyd kiss her in such a tender fashion, but she really doesn’t mind either way.

Truly though, how long has it been since Boyd and Mist became a couple? Not that long, since it was only four months when Boyd confessed his feelings for his childhood friend and crush. Mist, being as dorky as ever, turned beet reed before fuming how long it took him to respond in such a fashion. Pretty much everyone in the Crimean Army approved of the union, even Ike, who trusted Boyd enough to watch over his sister. Plus, given that it was only days before the final battle at Melior with Ashnard, it was a _much_ needed morale boost.

And heck, it was a loving, happy relationship regardless.

As Boyd parted his lips from Mist, the young daughter of Greil blushed and giggled.

“Y-You jerk…” Mist squeaked. “You didn’t have to do _that…”_

“Well, how else was I gonna calm you down?”

Mist paused for a moment, before giggling some more, bashfully looking away at her handsome boyfriend. Boyd grinned cheesily before turning to the bed.

“Don’t worry, Mist, I promise to keep the secret,” Boyd chuckled. “Though I’ll admit, I’m hardly a fan of male gay sex, but it’s actually kinda hot!”

“H-Huh?!”

“Err, did I say that out loud?” Boyd laughed awkwardly, blushing. “…point is, there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s actually kinda cute that you’re interested in that sort of thing.”

“Thanks, Boyd.” Mist knew that Boyd was being genuine underneath the jumbled expression, and Mist giggled and hugged her boyfriend. “Though, uh… can you please keep it a secret…?”

“Anytime.” Boyd smiled softly before hugging her girlfriend. “And heck, of course I will! Some things just deserve to be kept a secret.”

“Heehee… yeah, you’re right.”

Mist let go of her boyfriend, still blushing. “A-Anyways, I’ll help clean this up. Ike needs you with some other chores.”

“Ugh, _now?”_ Boyd groaned. “…well, fine. Good luck, Mist. I love you.”

“I love you too, Boyd.” Mist giggled bashfully, before pausing just as Boyd was ready to exit. “Though, um… why are you not mad?”

Boyd, unusually for the socially awkward Warrior, gave a suave smirk.

“Oh, trust me, Mist.” Boyd gave a cheeky smile. “Your stash _pales_ in comparison to mine.”

Mist felt her cheeks burning brightly once more upon realizing the implications of _that,_ just as Boyd left the room.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, it's been two years since I played Tellius. I'm rusty AF... lol.
> 
> Sorry if they seem a bit OOC, it's just been ages since I played Tellius, ahahah! Thanks for reading!
> 
> 1 \- ...yes, that was Boyd's kill count for me at the end of PoR. Yeah, he was a beast, heh.


End file.
